colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Garvix
Garvix is a powerful Kuldani Grand Magician. He acts as an entrepeneur in many respects, such as managing adventuring parties for a share of profits. He is widely respected and is a member of the Council of Seven. History and Personality Garvix was born to a wealthy family in the city of Balkhash in Kuldan, and he learned from a young age the arcane arts. However, as part of his tutelage he was also encouraged to learn finances, history, politics, philosophy, geography, religious studies, arithmetic and martial training. He proved proficient at all of these studies (bar martial training) and his scholars showed him more powerful magic than would be expected for a teenager. Garvix mastered each new spell swiftly, amazing his parents, his peers and his teachers. By the time he was enrolled in Kuldan's Academy of Magic he was already at a professional level of control. He edited many of the existing theories in the Academy and wrote a book on the topic of magic as an intimidation technique and the envy of those who cannot control it. He was given the title of Grand Magician, and he went into seclusion in a tower in the east. After a number of years he began to finance adventuring parties, or show them where the greatest hauls were to be had using his divination magic. He would compensate them if they fell, and all he asked in return was a cut of the profits. This relationship proved extremely beneficial to him, and currently Garvix has managed about one hundred seperate parties. He also shows a great interest in items of historical significance or magical power, often sending some of his best men to investigate. Garvix has a wife, Elena, but she rarely leaves the tower. In manner, Garvix is brisk, ambitious and extremely intelligent. Skills and Powers Garvix's arcane power can only be guessed at, since the party has never seen him fight, but he insists that he is specialised as a strictly non-battle mage. He is very perceptive and resourceful, and the spells he does use are always potent and helpful. Garvix also has a number of warriors and helpers working with or for him: *Hanu, Iskander, Viserys and Jack Morgan are all currently working with the magician to track down the missing amulet. *Paedran usually works as Garvix's right hand man, and is in full employ of Garvix. *Tarnish recently agreed to work for the magician. In the Campaign Like Cathbad, Garvix sent a group to retrieve the Abyssal Scroll from Shatterstone Caverns. However, this group were unsuccessful in taking the scroll as the party beat them to it. Garvix first appeared to the party when Paedran approached them outside of the crashed airship near Mah'lok's gateway dungeon. He informed them that he, like Cathbad and Darius Blackmont, were looking for the amulet hidden across the Resting Sea. After it was determined the amulet was in Passage, Garvix travelled with the party on Darius' ship and provided help from afar as they infiltrated Davodred's tunnels below the city. He also warned them that Ciad had betrayed them and that Azeidan was on his way. After the palace guards were dispatched, Garvix enchanted their small boat to enable it to travel with speed and they set off from the city island. The Council Garvix believes that Cathbad, Darius and Ciad hold immediate threat to him and the party. He does not know where Ignatius or Cassandra are currently (though he suspects Donruud and the Grey Marches) and has no idea concerning Morokei, though he does state that he believes Morokei to have evil intentions. Category:Council of Seven Category:Magi